The Crossing
by RedDead12
Summary: My thoughts on Drakes Crossing in the desert in UC3. Contains spoilers.


Water, Nate's mind screamed. The desert was unbearable, every step was utter agony. His mind was distant his thoughts drifting. His relentless marching hurt his limbs, but he kept going he had too. He thought about Elena, he didn't want to let her down. His thoughts also turned to Sully, where the hell was he, god Sully was such a real pain in the ass sometimes. He felt a twinge of laughter spread across his lips as his mind drifted on those thoughts in his head. He remembered Elena and the things she said about taking things too far, he shouldn't be out here now he thought he should be there for her, how he hated the fact she hadn't came with him. He regretted it more now than he ever thought was possible.

The scorching sun blistered his already red skin. Sleeping would be an incredibly bad idea in this weather, dying out here in the sand with his face buried in it was not how he was going to out. His brain told him to keep going, but he didn't feel the energy to proceed. Thought's flashed across his mind; He was truly terrified for the first time in his life death seemed a very real prospect for him. This was going to either drive him insane or it was going to take his life. He smiled it was of course a no win scenario. He thought about all the other times were he had risked his own ass for the sake of some damn treasure, oh the irony of it all retirement after this wouldn't be a bad idea. But for Nate that idea was always almost never on his mind. He needed to get a real job after this. He smiled as reality sank in it was going to suck for him anyway, it always had. Being an explorer of course was in his nature he couldn't change that and hell he wouldn't change even for Elena.

''god damn it, so hot so hot got to keep going, I have to keep going got to find water''. Drake mumbled too himself. Keeping himself awake was hard he barely had any energy too move let alone talk. ''Got to keep walking. Christ this sucks''. Chuckling in his delusions, he smiled. ''Hey is that a well, I got to get too it, hopefully there is water there I don't care if it it's warm''. He eventually dragged himself towards it for what felt like an eternity. ''Finally water'' Nate said. Has he picked the bucket up he was annoyed to find it empty, cursing he chucked it over to the side and smiled, ''Great'' Nate said to himself. This is utter madness, but he still he kept moving. ''Crap I got to keep moving''.

As time dragged on Drake seemed to be getting weaker. He could barely talk to himself anymore and he was losing time. His head ached as the sun beat down on him, his weariness slowly killing him. The sun was setting, and he wasn't even half way across the desert. Surely someone would find him; his mind was telling him that. But the chances of that happening was unrealistic he thought, the sand was constantly blowing in his eyes. He kept walking until he found some shade and then collapsed, he smiled and said ''I'll just sleep here for a little while''. He shut his eyes.

As he awoke he groaned, he didn't sleep at all and he got up it was cold. Forgetting for a moment he was in a frigging desert. He smirked and kept walking, he then turned his attention to the stars, and looking for the North Star he followed it. He must have been mad but he kept on walking. God he was tired, but he couldn't sleep now. The desert was so cold at night, keep moving his mind screamed at him. Fearing the worst for Sully his mind began to wonder. He kept walking towards the North Star.

The next day was hell on earth for Drake; he could barely stand upright stumbling all over the place. The air was stifling. He still kept pushing forward when all of sudden he saw something in the distance. It looked like an abandoned fort, ''please don't let it be a mirage'' Nate said. It didn't look like one now as he got closer a dust storm started to brew. Drake barely managed to get the cloth on his face before it blew into his eyes; he moved closer and closer and fell down a sand dune. As he hit the ground he decided he needed to rest, but that could wait. Climbing up the wall the search was finally over and he finally found what he was looking for.


End file.
